


concept

by rainele



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, dai is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainele/pseuds/rainele
Summary: Dai is overwhelmed easily, and Rikka is too hard to read.





	concept

It was all about straight up provoking rather than seducing: making you want to see more, to know more, to hear more; playing the prey, but being the hunter. Fulfilling your desires, but only to a point in which you weren’t satisfied with just that.

That was SolidS’ distinguished charm as a unit; although the members were quite different once they were off stage. Every other idol from the agency could see that, and even Dai himself thought the switch was sometimes too scary —seeing Shiki come out of his room with eyebags darker than the coffee he saw him drinking last night, and hours later, makeup and idol outfit on, delivering a perfect speech in a TV station showing no sign of exhaustion whatsoever—, but his current situation made him think otherwise.

Lain on his side, facing Dai’s way and barely covered by the sheets, hair and skin almost white thanks to the sunlight seeping in through the blinds, was the spitting image of their concept.

There was a certain stripe of light wrapping Rikka’s hip, a portion of delicate-looking skin peeking out from between the thin shirt and shorts he used as nightwear that Dai found the most alluring thing in the world at that moment. Desperately trying to indeed _fulfill his desires_ (and also blaming it on his barely awake state), he reluctantly hovered his hand above it, paying too much attention to the way the light now created a different shape enveloping his fingers.

As a groan suddenly came from way up his focus of attention, Dai’s hand twitched and put more space between its original destination, fearing he might’ve woken the other up. Before he could see for himself, his wrist was gently grabbed but forcibly moved to finally grasp the skin. It wasn’t unknown, yet the touch was intoxicating in a way that made him yearn for more no matter how many times he had experienced it. As always.

Ignoring, or rather enjoying the electrifying sensation that made its way into him through his fingertips, he adventured more and more, slipping his hand under Rikka’s shirt and feeling the smooth surface that was his back. Another sound escaped from closed lips, but this time it was lighter, almost silent, and accompanied by a short, satisfied puff of air coming from his nose. Dai, wanting to _hear more_ , to touch more, closed their distance by pulling the smaller body against his and burying his face in the man’s chest. Unconsciously, taking advantage from the way the shirt rode up after the movement, he started roaming all the exposed skin with both his hands and placing tiny kisses in what was reachable: Rikka’s collarbone, neck, chest, jawline. At the same time Dai ran up a finger caressing his entire spine, one of the chaste, short-lived lip touches became wet and warmer right next to his Adam’s apple. Rikka arched his back and placed one of his legs on top of Dai’s waist, sighing —Dai immediately wanting to reach down to grab his thigh and deliver some of his ministrations there too—, but he quickly ruffled his hair and pushed him slightly back, which made Dai open his eyes and realize what was going on.

“Careful now, Dai,” he playfully said, a small smile decorating his words. “Even if we don’t have work today I doubt it’ll fade away before tomorrow.”

The way Rikka said that while still intertwining their legs and giving him a well-known look under his long lashes, still _playing the prey_ , made Dai instantly know that he was actually being _hunted down_.

The realization frustrated him as much as Rikka as a whole did, and in order to relieve it, he bit down on the same spot, careful of not doing it hard enough to leave a mark. The victim gasped when he felt the slight but sudden sting, softly hitting the top of Dai’s head with his fist.

“Dai.” The name had a reprimanding tone to it, but the smile on his face didn’t turn upside down. In fact, it looked more genuine than before, or so Dai thought. “What did I just say?”

“You deserved it,” was his muttered answer. He tried to show annoyance, but his fingers started playing with curly tips of pink hair, long enough for him to reach now that it was at chest length, which gave away the lack of seriousness of his statement.

Rikka chuckled, a sound that made him warm inside.

“How so?”

A good question for someone who’s bad with words, Dai thought. Even though he should’ve gotten used to this long time ago, being with Rikka was nerve-wracking, yet relaxing. There were very few things that Dai could describe as perfect, and Rikka was one of those. Dangerously so. He was always a step ahead of him, he could read him perfectly after all these years and he showed little to no frustration —which was especially different from Dai at that time. But then it were moments like these, in each other’s arms, feeling each other’s warmth, having skin-to-skin contact, being the first thing the other sees in the morning, that Dai found the most healing of times.

However, even if he managed to get reactions out of Rikka, he was way weaker to the man than the other way around. It was impossible to hide the way he clings to the smaller body every night to fall asleep and the blushes that appeared on his face more times that he’d wanted to whenever Rikka made evident his feelings for him in one way or another. Which was also easier for him than for Dai. He clicked his tongue.

“It’s frustrating, being with you,” he barely explained against his chest, hiding his face. “I just— ugh,” wanting to feel every part of their bodies connect, he hugged the other man and raised from his hideout to face Rikka properly, being so close that they breathed on each other’s lips. He could see a second of surprise in the pink irises, but as they momentarily hid behind eyelids to let out a soft laugh, it quickly turned into something different. Something Dai was more or less used to see in the other’s eyes, but couldn’t quite decipher yet.

Whatever it was, he felt adored under that look. And frustrated, again.

Rikka was patient and waited for him to think of a proper sentence before saying anything again, but the silence only made Dai more aware of the lack of words flowing out of his mouth. Something inside his brain clicked, and instead, he used his mouth to taste Rikka’s lips, who, although taken aback at first, reciprocated the action almost right away in a sweet kiss that lasted longer than Dai pretended to.

Breathing in with their lips still touching, he carefully traced Rikka’s cheekbone with his thumb and tried to tuck some loose strands of hair behind his ear.

“It’s frustrating because I don’t know what you’re thinking about,” he huffed. It was vague, and Rikka knew him well, but he was no mind reader. He tried again, “and whether you’re feeling… you know, as I do. Because you’re good with words. And I’m n— Hey, I’m talking!”

Rikka couldn’t help giggling again ( _he’s so cute_ ), but shook his head to let Dai finish his quite endearing speech that he didn’t know where it came from, but wasn’t going to oppose to it. Dai pouted.

“I’m trying to make you feel, uh, things, but I’m not sure it’s even working,” he spat as fast as he could, “you’re overachieving compared to me.” _Monster_ , he whispered.

By the way Rikka bit down on his bottom lip, it was evident he was trying not to laugh again for Dai’s sake, which made him frown and groan against the pillow. His face was forced out of it fast though, as Rikka cupped it with both hands. “What are you saying?” He was looking at Dai with those eyes again. “Do you really think I’m not affected at all when you are acting this cute in front of me?”

“Cute… Listen, you—” Before Dai could finish his protest, Rikka interrupted him by grabbing one of his hands and placing it on his chest.

“I feel like I’m going to explode at any given moment and you’re the culprit, Dai.”

Rikka squeezed his hand while looking directly into his eyes, intertwining their fingers as he reached forward to place a peck on Dai’s nose. Dai frowned again. Once his hand was released, Dai came back to caress the other’s side, moving his fingers slowly above the porcelain skin like a floating feather.

As Rikka let out another sweet sound from his mouth and closed his eyes, Dai observed him thoroughly. His smile didn’t falter at all, and he had no trouble showing the affection he holds for his boyfriend. Because of this and by the way Rikka admitted the statement, it could very well be a trick.

The red color building in the tips of Rikka’s ears and the rapid beating of his heart, which Dai felt just seconds ago, made him think otherwise though. At least for today.

Dai smirked.

“Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly all i can think of is dairikka so im here to stay (hopefully). dai is too insecure about the smallest things........ big baby  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
